A Moment's Glance
by Just-finding-my-way
Summary: It was a passing glance. Nothing more, nothing less. I heard loud noises all around me but my glance was fixed upon the broken ground before me. We truly are nothing but a moment's glance.


**I don't own anything except the unnamed girl. Just something that came to mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Moment's Glance

It was a passing glance. Nothing more, nothing less. I heard loud noises all around me but my glance was fixed upon the broken ground before me. Screams of pain and horror reached my ears but I paid no mind to them. I was with my parents before all of this happen but now I can't find them. Instead, I was met with these metal creatures that stood tall and proud but carried the war torn appearance of soldiers in battle. To them, I am nothing but an ant and the ones with blood red eyes treated us as such. The ground is stained by with our pitiful human life force. How sad it is for me to describe us as such but for now, it was true for at the moment, we are a much lesser being than these amazing and terrifying creatures.

Before this peaceful day became a time of terror, I walked these streets with my parents, planning our weekend trip to the beach. A celebration for my upcoming birthday. Besides the usual noisy busy streets that the city usually held, it was quiet. That is, before they came.

Disguise as ordinary cars of high taste and that of emergencies, they came speeding down with jeeps of soldiers, putting everyone who noticed on edge. Holding me close, my parents and I watched as these highly trained individuals came flocking out and surrounded two teens much older than me as they came out of the yellow Camaro. The boy had a cube in his hands and I could tell from his pearly white knuckles on how tightly he held this strange looking object against his chest. He held it as if it was his life line. That should have been our warning.

A soldier from African descendent yelled into a pair of out of date walkie talkies they must had found inside the store that was near them while a high pitch sound came from above. Glancing up, I saw that it was one of those planes used for the army but it was too low from the sky, flying amongst the tall buildings. One of the soldiers had yelled out air force but in the pit of my stomach, I felt fear. Something wasn't right and I feared the worst was about to began.

Sounds untold by our nature filled the air from these cars that came and soon in their place stood creatures not from our world. Eyes of blue and each with their own human characteristics, they yelled out a warning and went to protect the humans they came with. They ignored the others around them. We were not of importance. We were ants.

The plane released one of its missiles and hit the object these creatures had placed in front of them, causing an explosion. That was when I lost track of my parents. Met with darkness for a second or two and came to with a head full of pain. Red liquid dripped down my cheek as I glanced around, noting the damage they had caused. No one paid attention to me and my parents couldn't hear my calls for them. I was left here by myself and these creatures fought with one another just a few feet away. They paid no mind to the screaming people around them.

"You want a piece of me?"

The statement was loud and clear from up above. With a glance up, I saw the silver creature that wasn't as tall as the others being held by a much bigger one. This one gray and fierce as a lion with its prey in hand. With a chuckle of pure evil, he exclaimed a statement of wanting two instead before ripping the other apart. He tossed him aside before switching his hungry stare to another. This being, now in two, landed near by and I felt curious as to who this metal creature was.

Against my better judgment, I went in sreach of this fallen titan. Ignoring my pain and the hollowness of my heart, I found his upper body. He was still alive for his blue covered eyes still glowed. For a second, just a second, his eyes met mine before he laughed a weak laugh. I could tell he was dying and I felt pity for him. If I didn't came, he would have died alone here in this strange place that he doesn't know. How odd I thought as he reached out with a weak hand towards me and I allowed him to gently touch my face with one of his claw like fingers. They were actually softer then they first appear.

"A sparkling," he exclaimed. "Why are you still here? Where are your parental units?"

Words unfamiliar to my ears and my curiosity ever so growing, I answered to the dying being. His glowing blue blood flowing near my feet. He was strong to be able to survive for so long in his condition but I wonder why he was still holding on to life and not just accept death as it is.

"They're gone to a happier place now. I'm alone and no cares. I won't last long in this world alone," I said softly.

He frowned and drew me closer. I found it odd on how calm I was but now I understood what this hollow feeling was that I felt inside me. It was the knowledge of my parents passing, leaving me behind. Taken by these creatures but this one was dying yet he was using his last strength to comfort me. Why?

"I'm sorry sparkling. Its our fault you were left alone. Forgive me?" He pleaded as he drew me to his chest, my shoes being stained by his life force. I could feel his heart beating fast.

I laid my head against the cooling metal, clutching onto his finger. "There's nothing to forgive. We are but ants to you but now, you are fading. You might find peace now. If you survive, I would be nothing but a moment's glance. I am nothing to you but perhaps a shard of comfort."

The dying titan didn't respond. Instead, he started to him a lullaby of some sort. I laid there, listening to his faint heartbeat. It hummed instead of beat. It was soothing.

Time passed before his humming ended and his very soul gave out one last sound before it became silent. He had passed on and now, I laid there alone. The noises I ignored before returned and I was forced to climb off the giant. The others wouldn't accept me being there.

Saying a final farewell and thank you to the titan, I stumbled away. These metal creatures are alive and behaved as us humans do. They fight wars as we do and now we are in the middle of one. Coming into view of the on going battle, I saw the boy running towards the one who killed the silver one. He held the cube before him as he slide underneath the creature. The one of blue and red screamed for the teen to place the cube in his chest where a glowing orb was seen.

With a start, I realized that it was his heart. He was asking for death. I was filled with anger. How selfish was this being? Willing to die and leave the evil one behind for us to deal with. We are truly unimportant to them.

The boy thankfully saw the consequences of the action the selfish one wanted him to do and instead disobeyed his orders and shoved the cube into an opening of the evil one's chest. I watched in happiness as the one who killed the other in cold blood die a painful death if the way he clawed his chest was anything to say about his pain. The cube was destroyed and victory filled the air but I was sad. Where was I to go now? I had no one.

Click clank.

The sudden noise surprised me and I stared at the broken ground before me. There was a shard of the cube near my blood stained shoes. It glowed for my attention. A moment's hesitation was all I had before I reached down to take the warm piece of metal within my hands. I felt warm and I knew that this shard was apologizing for my lose. It was begging for me to keep it until it was needed once more. I was a bit worried about taking its request. With this shard, I could, no would be in danger but at the same time, I wanted to keep a reminder of the kind titan who had asked for my forgiveness.

"We couldn't save him."

"Jazz."

A glance towards the group of titans, I saw that they held the silver one in their hands. Jazz. Was that his name? I could see that he had a small smile of his face. Did I do that?

A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I glanced at the shard I held. I could die for this but I wanted to repay Jazz. If I die protecting this item, then so be it. I'm still young but I know for a fact that my parents wouldn't leave me unprepared for this world alone. I just have to wait for a while. That is all.

One last glance towards the metal creatures, I turned in search for my parent's bodies. I want to say goodbye and see where I will go now. Reaching the location where I shared Jazz's last moments with, I stopped and stood there for a few seconds. Just staring at the now drying blue blood before spotting something shining. Upon a closer look, I realized that it was a piece of Jazz's visor. The shard I had in my hand sent me a warm feeling, as if saying that it was okay for me to take it.

I did so and the moment I touched the faint blue piece of glass, I heard his voice. It was quick and silent but I still heard it.

_Sparkling._

A smile on my face, I pocketed the items and soon came upon the spot where everything started. Where I last stood with my parents. Soldiers worked hard to find saviors and recovering bodies from the rubble that had fallen from the buildings above us. I couldn't help but frown. Now they care about us, right after the battle was finished.

Shaking my head, I wondered about before I found their bodies. The explosion from before had sent them flying and that made me wonder on how come I didn't join them. I merely carried a cut and some burises but my parents were covered in all sorts of wounds. They held each other and I could see tear tracks on their faces. They were crying when they died. Was it because of their pain or was it something else?

Sitting on my knees, I sat before their heads. Staring at them, I gently reached over to my mother and started to play with her blonde hair that I had inherited from her. I gained my green eyes from my father.

"Mama, papa," I called out to them as if they were sleeping peacefully in their room instead of lying here on the ground as lifeless bodies. "What should I do now? I'm tired and cold. I want to go home but I don't know if I can. We won't be able to go to the beach now for my birthday now huh?"

Tears ran down my face, mixing with my blood. I laid down next to them, ignoring the voices around me. They were speaking to me, begging that what they were seeing wasn't true but it was. They couldn't ignore what was in front of them. If they did, they were blind to what just happen. If only they took their fight somewhere else, then I wouldn't be alone.

From the loud footsteps, I could tell that they were coming closer. The titans. I ignored them as well. They don't care about me. They only cared about the ones they had arrived with. The shard in my pocket felt warm for a bit before soothing my emotions. I wonder if the titans sensed the items I now possessed.

"Sparkling, I am sorry for your lose," a booming voice said from up above.

With just a side glance, I saw that it was the selfish one who spoke.

"No you're not," I whispered, knowing very well they could hear me.

The black one growled in anger. "Didn't you hear him? We're sorry that you lost your parental units."

I was angry. Why were they lying?

"No you're not!" I screamed, sitting up. "You only cared about the ones who you came with! You didn't even care about the people who were screaming in fear and pain when you guys came into the city and showed yourself. You did this! Every single death and damage that was caused today was because of you! Lives are now ruined all because you brought your war here!

You were the ones who brought that object inside the city. Instead of taking it to some remote area, you decided to bring it inside a heavily populated city and now, because of you I'm alone in this world."

My tears had returned and I struggled to wipe them clean. They were silent and the girl had started to cry. One of the soldiers looked shock and a bit frighten but I wasn't done. The titans weren't truly affected by what I said.

"The only one I'm truly sorry for is the silver one," I whispered, staring at the fallen warrior they held. "He died trying to save us unimportant humans you forgotten. You were so worried about saving yourselves that you didn't noticed when he was ripped apart. I found him alone and was there till he moved on. If you truly cared, you could had saved him but you didn't. Are you truly the heroes you claim you are? Or are you merely trying to find a way to survive yourselves but not the others?"

I stared at their faces. They looked angry or sad by my words. I didn't care anymore, these creatures came without thinking. Them and the people with them. They were more worried in saving themselves and they forgot about the others around them. I was finished with them. I want to mourn for now and I did. Bending over my parent's bodies before the fire fighters could drag me away, I gently whispered one final sentence.

"Mama, papa. I guess we truly are nothing but a moment's glance."


End file.
